


Bittersweet kiss

by IntolerantBonita



Series: I taste you on my lips and I can't get rid of you [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Brendon is a big child, Dallon is determined, First Kiss, Laser Tag, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, Surprise Kissing, brallon, on tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntolerantBonita/pseuds/IntolerantBonita
Summary: His kiss was so sweet, but he used it in such a bitter way...Prompt: "Take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. Then shoot me and walk away."





	Bittersweet kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I want to apologise to my mother, Brendon, Dallon and all my readers for writing about the following ship... but I really enjoyed this story and I like how it turned out!

"Stop, stop! Can anyone tell him to stop making a fool out of himself and start actually singing?!" Spencer shouted from above his drums, pointing at Brendon.

The band was in the middle of rehearsals for their another festival show, but this time nothing was going their way. Of course, it happened times before that Brendon was simply annoying or was acting like a small child just to get somebody's attention, but this time their worst nightmare was more than just a dream.

For the past hours, Brendon hadn't been paying any attention to the lyrics or right songs order. He'd been mostly screwing around, making stupid faces and gestures towards the teenage fans, who were observing them from the distance... but his behaviour wasn't funny for the other members at all.

"But can't we just take a day off? It won't disturb the schedule, I promise," Brendon whined, turning around to his friends and looking at their manager with a pleading expression. They kept sizing each other up for a while.

"I think it's a good idea after all. I'm sure it won't change anything since we know the exact dates of the concerts. We all need some fun," Dallon finally spoke, interrupting the silent battle.

"Ok. You can take a break tomorrow," the man took a deep breath, trying not to show his anger. "But after that you'll have to do your best at the next gigs, understood?"

Hearing the permission, Brendon jumped, literally glowing in happiness. The squeak of the girls followed and everyone else rolled their eyes simultaneously.

But it wasn't the end of their tour problems - making a decision where to go wasn't as easy as they'd thought. Spencer wanted to go to the theme park, Brendon suggested bowling, but it was Dallon who came up with the best idea.

Although the atmosphere between the whole squad still wasn't the best, as soon as everyone got to their concert van, the whole tension was gone. They forgot about quarrels and had fun telling stupid jokes and answering questions from Periscope.

"I don't know if laser tagging is a good decision, Dall," Brendon said in a cocky voice. "You are perfectly aware I'll destroy you in less than ten minutes. If I were you, I wouldn't even attempt this failure!"

"Don't get so excited about beating up my ass, you'll spill your cola on your brand new jeans and cry over it, you gayarse," Dallon smirked and turned his head, ending the further discussion.

When they got to the laser house, they divided into two teams and, as soon as the game started, they run in all different directions. Kenneth wanted to catch Zack - he was blindly shooting in all directions, making the task harder for other guys; Dallon run away in panic and Spencer kept chasing Brendon. The singer had to dodge every few feet - it was certain Smith tried to shoot him off as quickly as possible. But when Brendon passed the turn, someone else tried to hunt on Spencer and he gave up on Urie.

Knowing it was too dark to notice who helped him, he leant his back on the wall. This person had probably already run away, so there was no sense in betraying his position anyways. Brendon had a way bigger problem - since the innocent trip had become a dangerous battlefield, he had to think about a new strategy.

All he was seeing was darkness, disturbed by blue led lights, placed at the bottom of walls; the only thing he was able to hear was yelling and clatter of others' shoes, and when a tall person suddenly appeared right in front of him, he couldn't help but scream...

"Don't run, you idiot!" the stranger hissed at him. His leg bared the only way of escape, making Brendon stay in place and pray not to be shot.

Despite the man's statement, Urie wasn't sure what to do. But when he managed to lift his head and looked out for the other's face, he saw none other than Dallon Weekes.

"I think you misunderstood something, Weekes," Brendon said with a relief, relaxing a bit. "I know I promised to fuck you up, but I had no idea you will literally crave for it."

"Don't be so sure which one of us will lose tonight," the man answered, making another step closer to Brendon.

"Is that so? C'mon, we've paid for the whole hour of playing, and you already want to give up? You ruin all the fun."

As Dallon was getting closer and closer, Brendon had to raise his head even higher to look at him. He wanted to put his gun up, but he couldn't do that because of Dall's closeness. He was almost pinning him to the wall, his eyes full of strange determination and his lips tight.

"Oh, I see," Brendon smiled, cocking his head to the side. "That's what you've got on your mind," he added in a husky voice. He took one hand from his gun and brushed his fingers playfully against Dallon's crotch, sure that his friend would reject further games.

But before the lead singer could even think about making a move, Dallon bowed down and pushed his lips against Brendon's.

Dallon took him by surprise and Brendon didn't like it at all; he was standing still with eyes wide open in shock. He frowned, wanting to protest, but instead of words he let out a single growl. For God's sake, of course they were flirting during their shows, but it didn't mean ANYTHING at all! He had done the exact same thing with Ryan years ago, just to please their randy teenage fans. Their managers were always into girls' screams and jingling coins - there weren't any chemistry between them when they left the stage!

When Brendon understood he would cut no ice, he tried to adapt instead. And, although the anger blurred together with kissing sensation and he couldn't think straight anymore, he had to admit he was slowly enjoying it. He gave up on thinking about all the pros and cons and focused on making the kiss the most passionate one Dallon would ever have.

It wasn't sloppy or untrained - it was just perfect, just like Brendon had imagined it during their concerts. His heart skipped a beat when he closed his eyes and placed his palms on the other's cheeks, sliding his fingers down Dallon's soft neck. But Dall didn't return the touch; he kept his hands near his own body. Their tongues matched the tempo in this battle of dominance and they didn't care about passing minutes.

Brandon was now basically leaning on the wall, pulling Dallon down, but after a moment, the man started slowly backing off. The singer couldn't or, although he was denying it in his own head, didn't want to leave those beautiful, pink lips. He straightened up and got on his tiptoes to taste Dallon for a little bit more. 

"Dall..." Brendon whispered into man's lips when they broke from this passionate kiss. With his hands still on Dallon's neck, he opened his eyes to look at his friend, but then he felt a sudden vibration of his own jacket. He looked down and saw it was all glowing, playing "you're shot" over and over.

"Dallon... WHAT THE HECK?!" Urie yelled in disbelief, pushing him away. "I can't believe you shot me!"

"I said I won't give up so quickly, remember?" Dally laughed, gripping his gun firmly and giving Brendon the last look. He turned around and walked away, leaving rattled man in a dark room alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, your feedback is my oxygen!  
> Have a nice day! <3


End file.
